Oxidative organic processes are widely used in industrial operations. One commercially valuable process involves the oxidation of butane to maleic anhydride. Maleic anhydride is used as a raw material for products ranging from agricultural chemicals, paints, paper sizing and food additives to synthetic resins. To fill the high demand for this valuable chemical, a variety of commercial processes have been developed.
One important route to maleic anhydride involves the vapor phase oxidation of n-butane over a vanadium/phosphorus oxide (VPO) catalyst. The reaction step involves oxidation of n-butane with air (oxygen) to form maleic anhydride, carbon oxides, water and smaller amounts of partially oxidized by-products. Typically, the process is carried out in fixed-bed reactors, fluid-bed reactors, or more recently in recirculating solids reactors having two reaction zones in which two separate reactions take place with a catalyst (the solid) circulating between the two reaction zones and taking part in reactions in both zones.
A number of non-VPO catalysts have been reported in the literature. Zazhigalov, V. A. et al., in an article entitled "Oxidation of n-butane on Vanadium Molybdenum-Oxide Catalysts", Inst. Fiz. Khim. im. Pisarzhevskogo, Kiev USSR Neftekhimiya (1977), 17 (2), 268-73 describe the activity of V.sub.2 O.sub.5 -MoO.sub.3 catalysts in butane oxidation as passing through a maximum at 25% MoO.sub.3, and that a certain catalytic structure consisting of, V.sup.4+, V.sup.5+ and Mo.sup.6+ ions correspond to their preferred catalyst composition. These results obtained at 500-600.degree. C. indicate low catalyst activity at normal operating temperatures.
Mazzochia, C. R. et al., in "Selective Oxidation of Butane in the Presence of NiO--MoO.sub.3 catalysts"; An. Quim. Ser. A 79, no. 1 108-113(1983) disclose nickel molybdate catalysts prepared by coprecipitation that exhibit low hydrocarbon conversions. At 475.degree. C., 19% conversion of n-butane was noted with low selectivities to maleic anhydride.
Umit Ozkan and G. L. Schrader, in "Synthesis, Characterization and catalytic behaviour of cobalt molybdates for 1-butene oxidation to maleic anhydride", Applied Catalysis, 23 (1986) 327-338 disclose the use of cobalt molybdate for the oxidation of 1-butene.
In spite of the progress in catalyst and process development over the years, a need still remains for improved non-VPO catalysts useful in the oxidation of C4 hydrocarbons, particularly n-butane, to maleic anhydride and especially catalysts which are active at lower temperatures and have shorter contact times; and it is to that end that the present invention is directed.